Team Nashi: 炎の翼
by Najla Lisha
Summary: Alice menyuruh Sakiko menjaga adiknya selagi ia pergi menjalankan misi bersama Nashi. Disamping itu, Yankee Salamander menyerang Fairy Tail untuk mengambil para Dragon Slayer. Bad Summary! RnR please !


Minna-san, gomen ne karena sudah menunggu lama chap 3-terakhir-fic Otanjoubi Omedetou, terus berakhir, hontou ni, GOMEN NASAI~! *sujud-sujud minta maaf sambil nangis bombay*

Sebagai perwujudan maaf, Author kembali bersama Asist.R membuat fic baru, tapi masih tentang seputar adik-adik Nashi -w-)v

Asist.R: Jadi, siapa kali ini yang menjadi tokoh utamanya, Thor-san?

Author: Aku bukan Thor, tapi Author -_-

Asist.R: Biar singkat aja panggil, lo, Thor!

Author: Iya, iya, terserah

Asist.R: Jadi...?

Author: Kali ini yang menjadi tokoh utama...SAKIKO DRAGNEEL~!

Asist.R: Owh~ tapi, ada pair-nya gak disini?

Author: *mikir* hmm...entahlah, liat nanti, tapi, ada pendatang baru ^0^

Asist.R: Oh, ya? Siapa siapa?

Author: Itu rahasia, sedikit kejutan dari fic One-shot ini!

Asist.R: One-shot? *bingung karena Author-bos-nya tak bisa bikin fic One-shot*

Author: Iya, rencananya seperti itu, tanpa basa-basi ini dia~

**Team Nashi: 炎の翼 (Hono no Tsubasa)**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship ajah lha, dan, liat lainnya nanti**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima *hampir lupa sama disclaimernya FT #langsung digebukin seluruh warga FT dan Readers**

**WARNING(!): OOC, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO, DLL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~!**

* * *

**Sakiko POV**

Hai, namaku Sakiko Dragneel, panggil saja Sakiko. Yup, aku berasal dari keluarga Dragneel, si Pembantai Naga Api. Ya, terkadang aku ingin terlepas dari Dragneel karena banyak membuat masalah, terutama Ayahku dan kembaranku, Sakaki Dragneel. Tapi, kadang juga tidak. Kenapa? Karena berada didekat mereka...cukup menyenangkan. Terlebih, kami adalah keluarga yang kuat! Dan, gak gampang menyerah. Jadi, aku merasa bersyukur terlahir dari keluarga Dragneel, kecuali untuk beberapa waktu tertentu.

Posisiku sekarang berada di guild kami, yup, Fairy Tail, guild terKUAT dan terHEBAT sepanjang masa. "Sakiko!" panggil seekor exceed berwarna putih. Herannya, aku tidak melihat dimana komputer yang selalu menemaninya. Yup, dia adalah Alice, exceed atau Partner kakakku, Nashi Dragneel.

"Ada apa, Alice?" tanyaku mendekatinya.

"Aku boleh meminta bantuanmu?" tanya Alice.

"Bantuan apa?"

"Bisa kau jaga dia?"

"Dia siapa?"

"Sebentar..." Alice pergi meninggalkanku, memanggil seseorang.

Aku sedikit memiringkan kepalaku, penasaran dengan seseorang yang dipanggil Alice.

Alice kembali dengan seekor exceed putih kebiru-biruan yang...UNYU~ BANGET! "Kau bisa menjaganya untukku?"

"Te..tentu saja...siapa dia...?" tanya Sakiko mencolek exceed itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang memberi nama?"

"Hmm...nama yang bagus, ya...?" aku bergumam, "Elsa!"

"Elsa...? Snow Queen dari Frozen...?"

"Ya...aku suka Elsa!"

"Hmm...mungkin kau perlu mencari nama yang lain, selain Elsa!"

"Hmmm...apa ya...?" aku berpikir, mencari nama yang tepat, "aha! Icy!"

"Emang dia mempunyai kekuatan es...?"

"Hmm...bagaimana dengan...Jack Frost?"

"Dia perempuan...lagipula, bisa tidak kamu mencari nama yang...selain dari nama-nama film, gitu?"

"Hehehe..._gomen_, aku lagi suka pair Jack x Elsa, tapi, tentu saja Jackunzel selalu berada dihati aku~!"

Alice sweatdrop ditempat, "seriusan, aku gak ada nanya!"

"Hehehe..." aku hanya nyengir, "bagaimana...Blue?"

"Blue?"

"Iya, warna kulitnya kan putih ke biru-biruan, jadi tak ada salahnya menamainya Blue!"

"Hmm...boleh juga, jadi, tolong jaga dia..." Alice memberikan Blue kepadaku dan aku menerimanya, "aku harus pergi menjalani misi bersama Nashi, sampai jumpa, Sakiko, Blue!" Alice pergi menuju kak Nashi.

"Sampai jumpa, Alice! Kalau begitu, ayo Blue, kita jalan-jalan!"

"Ayo~!" serunya.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil. Kami berdua memulai perjalanan(?) kami, menyusuri kota Magnolia ini. Kami banyak membeli jajanan, untung aku habis nyuri dari dompet Sakaki, khukhukhu...#modeEVILon

**~{SKIP TIME}~**

Siang menjelang sore, kami duduk di tepi sungai sambil menikmati es krim kami. "Hmm...lezat! Apa ini namanya?" tanya Blue.

"Es krim!" jawabku lalu kembali menikmati es krimku.

Blue melihat ke arah es krimnya, lalu melihat ke arah es krimku. Lalu, melihat ke arah es krimnya lagi, dan melihat ke arah es krimku lagi. Kejadian itu berulang selama 5 menit. Aku yang bingung melihat sikap Blue, mulai membuka mulut, "ada apa?"

"Kok, warnanya beda?"

Aku sweatdrop ditempat, "jadi selama ini kau memperhatikan perbedaan warna antara es krimmu dengan es krimku?"

Blue mengangguk.

"Hah..." aku menghela nafas, "karena es krim kita berbeda rasa!"

"Oh~" Blue ber-oh, "emang es krim punya berapa rasa?"

"Entahlah, tapi, mereka mempunyai rasa yang banyak!"

"Punyaku, rasa apa?"

"_Blueberry_, punyaku rasa _Strawberry_"

"Oh~" Blue ber-oh lagi. Tiba-tiba, ia membelalakan matanya.

"Ada apa, Blue?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ki..kita harus segera kembali ke _guild_!"

"Emang ada apa?"

"Aku bisa melihat, nanti, ada yang menyerang kita..!"

"Siapa..?"

"A...aku tidak tahu...tapi, aku bisa melihat...seseorang berambut _pink_ diikat ke samping sambil menunggangi...sesuatu...!"

Aku menggeram, "_Yankee __Salamander_!"

"Apa itu, _Yankee Salamander_?"

"_Guild _hitam...!"

DUAR! Terdengar suara ledakan. Aku dan Blue menoleh ke belakang. "Ledakannya berasal dari..." ucap Blue. "_Guild _kita!" seruku segera berlari. "Sakiko, tunggu..!" Blue mengejar ku. Ia menggunakan _Aera _dan membawa ku pergi ke _guild_.

Aku diturunkan di dekat _guild _dan segera berlari menuju Ui. "Ui!" panggilku.

Ui menoleh ke belakang, "Sakiko!"

"Ada apa ini!?"

"_Yankee Salamander _menyerang kita! Mereka menahan Tante Wendy!"

"Apa!?" seruku tercengang.

"UI, AWAS!" teriak Fen.

Kami berdua menoleh ke kiri. "Ice-make: Ice Wall!" seru Ui. Ia menciptakan dinding es untuk menghindari serangan dari _Yankee Salamander_. Ketika serangan itu selesai, Ice Wall juga menghilang.

"Fire dragon roar!" aku meluncurkan seranganku. Tapi, berhasil dihindar oleh mereka. Aku terus menyerang _Yankee Salamander. _"Rasakan ini, gadis kecil! Fire Salamander Roar!" seru gadis berambut _pink _meluncurkan serangannya kepada diriku. "Sakiko, awas!" seru Ui, tapi tak terlalu keras. "SAKIKO! AWAS!" teriak Vivi mengulangi perkatan Ui.

Aku melihat serangan yang mengarah padaku itu. Badanku sudah sangat lemah. "ARGH!" aku menerima serangan itu dan terpental agak jauh. "SAKIKO!" seru Ui dan Vivi. "SAKIKO!" seru Sakaki. "SAKIKO!" seru Papa dan Mama. "Kurang ajar..." Papa berapi-api, "BERANI SEKALI KAU MENYERANG, SAKIKO!". "Diamlah, Naga Api! Jangan berisik!" seru gadis berambut _pink _itu―Akiko. Ia menyuruh gadis berambut _raven _untuk melakukan sesuatu. "Huh?" Papa bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis berambut _raven _itu.

Sambil memegang buku, gadis _raven _mengucapkan sebuah mantra. Tiba-tiba, terdapat sebuah lingkarang ungu di bawah Papa. "A...apa...ini!?" seru Papa bingung. "Natsu! A..apa yang terjadi..!?" tanya Mama. "A...aku tidak tahu, Luce!" jawab Papa. Tiba-tiba, muncul sebuah dinding―kotak―ungu transparan. "Natsu! Natsu!" seru Mama memukul-mukul dinding transparan itu. "Luce!" seru Papa memukul-mukul dinding transparan itu dengan keras, tapi tak berhasil.

Mata Papa terbelalak. Lalu, ia pingsan, badannya yang bersandar pada dinding transparan, lama-lama menurun. "Natsu! Natsu! NATSU!" panggil Mama sambil bercucuran air mata. Kotak itu terangkat menuju samping gadis _raven _dan Akiko. "HAHAHA! Akhirnya, kudapatkan Naga Api! Tinggal Naga Besi...!" ucapnya tersenyum sinis. "Geez...kurang ajar...!" seru Paman Gajeel.

"Ugh..." aku membuka mataku sayup-sayup. Badanku sangat lemah, lemah sekali.

"Sakiko!" seru seekor _exceed _biru kecil berlari ke arahku.

Aku menoleh, walaupun masih terbaring di tanah, "Blue...!".

"Kau tidak apa...?" tanya Blue.

"Ya...kurang lebih..." aku mencoba untuk duduk.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu!" ujar Blue.

"Tidak..a..aku masih bisa bertarung...!" sergahku.

"Tapi, dirimu lemah sekali!" seru Blue.

"Aku...masih...bisa...!" sergahku berusaha berdiri.

"Tapi..."

"Aku pasti masih bisa...!"

"HAH!?" seru Blue terbelalak.

"Ada...apa...?" tanyaku menoleh ke arah Blue.

"Ka...kamu tidak bisa..menggunakan sihirmu..!" jawab Blue.

"Apa!?" seruku kaget. Aku mencoba menggunakan sihirku, tapi tak bisa, "ba...bagaimana bisa...!?"

"Mungkin...karena dirimu terlalu lemah...?"

"Aku tidak lemah! Aku masih bisa bertarung!" seruku, "ugh..." tiba-tiba badanku melemas dan nyaris jatuh ke tanah. Beruntung Blue segera meggunakan _Aera _dan memegangku. "Kamu sudah lemah! Kamu tidak bisa bertarung lagi!" seru Blue. "Aku...aku..." ucapku terbata.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Aku segera berlari menuju _guild_. "Sakiko..? Sakiko!" Blue mengikutiku.

Aku meloncati meja _bar _dan menuju bagian bawahnya. Disana terdapat sebuah kotak. AKu segera mengacak-acaknya, mencari sesuatu. "Kau mencari apa, Sakiko?" tanya Blue.

"Aha!" seruku berbinar, "ini...!" aku menunjukan sebuah benda―seperti ganggang pedang―dengan sebuah tombol merah.

"Apa itu?" tanya Blue.

Aku menekan tombol merah itu. Lalu muncul api-api yang berkobar membentuk pedang, "Pedang Api pemberian Kak Nashi!"_  
_

"WOW~!" Blue berbinar melihatnya.

DUAR! Suara ledakan yang dihasilkan oleh pertarungan diluar _guild_. "Ayo, kita kembali ke medan perang!" ajak Blue. "Jangan lewat situ! Berbahaya!" jawabku. "Lalu...?" tanya Blue. "Kita lewat sana!" aku menunjuk ke atas. "Hah?" Blue menoleh ke atas.

**~{SKIP TIME}~**

"Heaven Palm!" seru Ren Fernandes a.k.a Ren meluncurkan serangannya ke _Yankee Salamander _yang membuahkan hasil. Tapi, gadis _raven _itu membalas serangan Ren dengan buku mantranya. "_Mantoraburakku: Black Snake_!" seru gadis _raven_.

Lalu, muncul beberapa ular hitam dari lingkaran sihir yang dibuat gadis _raven_. "REN, AWAS!" seru Fen. "HAH!?" Ren membelalakan matanya. Serangan itu semakin dekatnya.

Tiba-tiba, muncul api yang memusnahkan serangan itu. Semuanya menoleh ke asal serangan itu. "Sakiko!" seru semuanya. "Yup! Itu aku!" seruku yang terbang dengan bantuan Blue. Gadis _raven _itu menggeram kesal. "_Mantoraburakku: Black Arrow!_" serunya.

Tapi, kami berhasil menghindar. "Ha!" aku mengayunkan pedangku ke bawah dan menciptakan api yang berkobar menuju gadis _raven _itu.

"Argh!" gadis _raven _itu terlempar cukup jauh. Setelah itu, aku melawan yang lain dan membebaskan Tante Wendy dan Papa.

"Wendy!" Paman Romeo segera berlari meuju Tante Wendy. "Natsu!" Mama segera berlari menuju Papa, "kau tidak apa...?". "_Yeah..._" jawab Papa.

"Kau tak apa, Wendy!?" tanya Paman Romeo yang sudah khawatir 7 keliling dunia. "Aku tak apa..." jawab Tante Wendy tersenyum. "Syukurlah.." Paman Romeo tersenyum lega.

Dengan bantuan Blue, aku terbang menuju Akiko. "Rasakan ini, cewek salamander!" seruku mengayunkan pedangku ke arah Akiko.

"ARGH! Akiko terlempar jauh. Salamander yang ditungganginya berlari mengejarnya. Anggota yang lain segera lari gak karuan. Aku turun bersama Blue. Semuanya mengerumuniku dengan 1001 pertanyaan. Aku hanya menjawab semampuku. "Terima kasih, Sakiko" ucap Paman Romeo bersama Tante Wendy. "Sama-sama...!" aku hanya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Sakiko, karena telah menyelamatkan Papamu!" ucap Mama. "Sepertinya kau bertambah kuat!" seru Papa mengacak-acak rambutku "Hehehe..." aku hanya nyengir. "Tentu saja, jika dia tidak kuat, bukan saudaraku!" seru Sakaki merangkulku. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Dan, terima kasih untukmu, kucing kecil karena telah membantu anak kami!" ucap Mama kepada Blue. "Aye!" seru Blue.

Jadi, inilah akhir dari hari pertemuanku dengan Blue. Cukup hebat menurutu. Dan, sekarang, Blue telah menjadi partner ku. Layaknya Kak Nashi dan Alice. Ini sangat

.

.

.

.

MENYENANGKAN!

**~{The End}~**

* * *

"Hai, Sakaki!" sapa Alice.

"Hai Alice, ada apa?" tanya Sakaki.

"Ng...aku bisa minta bantuan, gak?"

"Apa itu?"

"Kamu bisa menjaga dia, tidak?" Alice menunjukan seeko _exceed _berwarna biru langit.

"Wow, siapa dia...?"

"Bagaimana kalua kau yang memberi namanya?"

"Hm...namanya..." gumam Sakaki, "Sorairo!"

**~{The End for Second Time}~**

* * *

Okay! Minna-san tachi, Arigatou Gozaimasu krn telah membaca fic ini! Dan sekarang Author akan menjelaskan beberapa hal di fic ini:

**1. _Yankee Salamander_ **adalah sebuah _guild _hitam yang rata-rata memiliki sihir _Salamander Slayer_. Dan, juga, rata-rata para _mage_ berstatus YANKEE/YANKII. Sub-Leadernya ialah Akiko. Ia mempunyai sihir 'Fire Salamander Slayer'.

**2. Gadis _raven_**ini adalah salah satu _mage _dari _Yankee Salamander_. Ia memiliki sihir _Mantoraburakku _atau _Black Spell_. Ia bisa memakai _Mantoraburakku_-nya dengan buku yang selalu ia bawa.

Yup! Hanya itu, sekian dan terima kasih, jangan lupa Review ya Minna-san tachi!

!ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!


End file.
